Tuwing Ako'y Nahuhulog
by Miyano Ran
Summary: Ito ay ang aking kauna-unahang kwento na isinulat ko sa wikang Filipino. Ito ay sa Tagalog. Ito ay ang Filipino Version ng 'Whenever I Fall'. Sana maglagay kayo ng komento matapos magbasa. Salamat! Miyano Ran ang may-akda Tungkol kina Conan at Ai. :D


_Disclaimer_: Hindi ako ang nagmamay-ari ng napakagandang anime na Detective Conan! Si Gosho Aoyama ang tunay na gumawa nito ^^

*Halos lahat ng hiram na salita mula Ingles ay naka-_italicized_ dito, at para naman sa mga kababayan kong Filipino na nagbabasa rin ng Ingles na kwento, gusto kong sabihin na katunayan ito ay isang Ingles na kwentong isinulat ko na pinamagatang 'Whenever I Fall' na isinalin ko sa Filipino, 'Tuwing Ako'y Nahuhulog' kaya kung gusto niyo, pwede niyo ring basahin yung sinulat ko sa Ingles, hanapin niyo na lang. Maraming salamat po! :D

At syempre huwag kalilimutang maglagay ng komento ukol sa istorya matapos magbasa!

Tungkol sa pagkakaibigan nila Conan at Ai, hindi ito pagmamahal ah! Sila ay MAGKAIBIGAN lamang! Tandaan ninyo na si Ran pa rin ang namumuno sa puso ni Conan at wala na ibang babaeng mamahalin si Conan kundi si Ran, pero, mahal na man din niya si Ai bilang isang malapit na kaibigan lamang. KAIBIGAN lang HINDI nobya!!!

~Pasensya na rin kung mag mali ako sa pagbabaybay dahil hindi ako gaanong magaling mag-Filipino dahil subalit marunong ako ng Filipino, ang lahi ko ay taga-ibang bansa kaya pagpaumanhin niyo na lang ako.

Ako ay nasasabik sa kwento na ito dahil ito ang kauna-unahang Filipino fanfiction na sinulat ko! Lahat ng kwento ko ay nakasulat sa Ingles at ito ang unang nakasalin sa Filipino!

Ang may-akda: Miyano Ran (ako yun!)

**Tuwing Ako'y Nahuhulog**

"Ayaw ko, salamat na lang." Ito ang walang kabuhay-buhay na tugon ni Haibara Ai sa kanyang amahin na si Doktor Agasa at sa kanyang mga batang kaibigan at sa isang maliit na detective na si Edogawa Conan.

Noong narining nila ang kanyang sagot, lahat sila ay nagsimangot at nalungkot.

"Sige na, Haibara-san!" Pinilit ni Mitsuhiko, nagmamakaawa. "Bakit hindi?"

"Bakit ayaw mong makisama sa amin na sumakay ng Roler Coaster?" Biglang tinanong ni Ayumi.

"Magpakasaya ka naman, o. Ako nga, pupunta eh." Ang sabi ni Conan.

At ang sagot muli ni Haibara sa napakahinhin na boses. "Hindi na lang, salamat na lang."

Tatlongpung minuto na silang lahat nasa loob ng Tropical Land at limang minuto na rin nilang pinipilit si Haibara na sumama sa kanilang sumakay ng Roller Coaster matapos silang kumain ng tanghalian. Ngunit, hindi napasubo si Haibara. Siya ay tumupad sa kanyang sinabi na ayaw niya talagang sumama sa kanila.

Sa huli, sumuko sa silang lahat dahil mahirap siyang pilitin at iniwan na nila siya na matigas ang ulo at masayang naglaro sa mga _rides _at nagkaroon ng sarili nilang kasiyahan. Ngunit, naiwan si Conan at sinamahan siya.

"O, bakit ka pa nandirito, Kudo-kun?" Tanong ni Haibara habang nakaupo sa isang upuang kahoy sa ilalim ng isang malaking puno malapit sa pasukan ng _amusement park_. "Hindi ka ba sasabay sa kanila?"

"Bakit ba ayaw mo sumama sa amin?" Tanong ni Conan hanbang nakangiti. "Masaya yun!"

"Mapilit ka talaga, no?" Sabi ni Haibara sa isang mababa at seryoso niyang tono, tumayo siya at humarap sa kabilang direksyon, lalakad nang paalis.

"Saan ka pupunta?" Tanong muli ni Conan.

Huminto siya sa paglalakad at hindi siya tumalikod, nagsalita lamang siya sa isang malakas na malakas na boses para marining niya sa malayo. "Maghahanap ako ng makakain, siguru isang _tempura, dumplings... o kaya fish crackers_..."

Dahil hindi sumagot si Conan, tinuloy na ni Haibara ang paglalakad.

"Dapat _mag-enjoy _ka sa kabataan mo." Biglang sinabi ni Conan.

Huminto muli si Haibara sa paglalakad at limiko, habang tinititigan niya si Conan, sabi niya. "Labing-walong taong gulang na ako." Pinaalala niya kay Conan na may tinatamad na ekspresyon.

Sinabi ni Conan sa kanya. "Yan nga ang _point _ko eh. Noong bata ka pa, wala kang naranasan na saya at lahat na lang ng paghihirap ang naranasan mo sa ilalim ng kamay ng madilim na sindikato na pinanggalingan mo, hindi mo naranasan ang isang normal na kabataan. Ngayon, parang binigyan ka ng Diyos ng isang pangalawang pagkakataon, itong pagkakataong makaranas ng kasiyahan kasama ng ibang mga bata na hindi huhusgan ang iyong pagkatao kahit sino ka man, Haibara. Huwag mong sayangin ang oportunidad na ito."

Binaba ni Haibara ang kanyang ulo at mahinang sinabi. "Natatakot ako."

Nanlaki sa gulat at awa ang mga mata ni Conan at dahan-dahan siyang linapitan habang natatamaan ng sikat ng araw ang sapatos niya habang naglalakad papunta sa kanya.

Habang hinahawak ni Conan ang kanyang balikat, tinanong niya.

"Saan ka natatakot?"

Hindi siya umimik.

"Sa lahat ng pinagdaanan natin, hindi mo pa rin ba nakikita ako bilang isang matalik na kaibigan?"

Inangat ni Haibara ang kanyang ulo at sinabi.

"Kahit higit na sa labin-apat na taon na nakalilipas... natatandaan ko pa... sa aking memorya... naaalala ko... na dinakip ako at ang aking pamilya sa isang _amusement park..._" Binaba niya ang kayang ulo at sinabi. "Doon na nagsimula ang aking mga bangungot... ako at ang aking ate... ang aking mga magulang na namatay isang taon makalipas ang insidenteng iyon... hindi ko na gustong sumakay sa mga _joy rides _noong nagyari iyon. Naiintindihan mo ba ako? Naaalala ko ang mapait kong karanasan..."

Tahimik na nakinig sa Conan.

"Ang aking nanay, tatay... at ate...lahat kami ay sumakay ng _Ferris Wheel_. Walanmg masyadong tao roon dahil hindi pa gaanong tanyang ang lugar na iyon. Kahit ganoon, masayang-masaya pa rin akong kasama ang ate Akemi ko. Siya ay siyam na taong gulang pa lamang... at ako'y siyang maliit na bata pa...Iyon na lang ang isa sa mga konting ala-ala ko tungkol sa mga magulang ko bago sila sumakabilang-buhay... at kailangan pang maging isang mapait na memorya iyon... noong nasa pinakatuktok na kami ng _Ferris Wheel_, bigla na lang may bumaril sa aming sinasakyan mula sa baba..."

Ngayon, malapit na mahulog ang luha niya. Ginawa ni Conan ang makakaya niya na _i-comfort _si Haibara.

"Tapos, tumgil ang _ride..._ dumilim ang lahat noong nawala ang ilaw... gabing-gabi na iyon at ako'y takot na takot... ako'y umiiyak na sa sandaling iyon. Yinakap ako ng aking ate na si Akemi para i-tahan na ako, sabi niya 'tahan na, tahan na, huwag ka nang umiyak' ngunit nakikita ko sa kanyang mga mata na natatakot din siya katulad ko ngunit nagpapakatapang lang niya para sa akin. Ang aking mga magulang ay sumisigaw na sa takot." Nanigas ang kanyang katawan ngunit siya ay nagpatuloy sa kanyang kwentong-buhay. "Tapos... may isang _helicopter _na lumapit sa amin... at binuksan ni Gin ang pinto ng aming sinasakyan. Napakabata pa niya noon, parang dalawamput taong gulang lamang siya at mukha siyang isang mabait na tao. Hindi pa mahaba ang buhok niya noon. Akala ko sasagipin niya kami at kami ay maliligtas mula sa masasamang tao at ako'y napakasaya! Ngunit, dali-dali niya akong dinakip at tinutok niya ang isang malaking baril sa aking ulo at nagsimula ulit akong umiyak, nalaman ko sa huli na siya pala ay isang kasabuat ng mga masasamang loob at masama ang pakay niya, dadakipin din niya pala kami. Umiiyak na ang aking pamilya... ibang mga lalaking nakaitim ang dumakip sa kanilang lahat...sumigaw ng malakas ang nanay ko, ngunit pinasok kaming apat ng mga lalaking nakaitim sa loob ng kanilang _helicopter_ at bago pa nakarating ang pulis para sagipin kami, nasa loob na kami ng _helicopter _at lumipad na kami sa himpapawid... narining ko na ang dahilan nila sa pagdadakip sa amin ay dahil magaling sa syensya ang mga magulang ko at ang layunin nila ay ipagawa sa aking mga magulang ang mga madidilim na plano at masasama na gawain katulad ng paggawa ng lason para sa organisasyon."

Dahil doon, yinakap na ni Conan si Haibara na punong-puno ng pagmamahal para sa kaibigan.

"Tapos, nakatulog ako sa sinasakyan naming _helicopter_, noong nagising ako... nasa loob ako ng isang madilim na kwarto kasama si ate Akemi. At syempre tinanong ko sa ate ko kung anong nangyari sa aming magulang at kung nasaan na sila... at umiyak na lamang ang aking kapatid... hindi rin niya alam kung saan ang kinaroroonan nina inay at itay, dinala raw kami rito ng mga nakaitim na tao at isinama na nila ang aming magulang, hindi na sila bumalik kailanman. Hindi ko na sila nakita kahit kailan... sa aking buhay, maraming beses na ako nahuhulog... nawawala ng landas... hanggang ngayon ako'y nahuhulog... at sigurado ako na tuluyan akong mahuhulog sa hinaharap... patuloy akong mahuhulog...sigurado ako..."

Pinakawalan ni Conan si Haibara mula sa yakap at inabot ang kanyang kamay sa kanya.

"Palagi ako nandirito para sa iyo, bilang kaibigan na nagmamalasakit." Ngumiti siya. "Sa tuwing nahuhulog ka sa landas ng buhay... palagi ako'y nandirito para sa iyo." 

Lumabas na ang mga luha mula sa mga mata ni Haibara, nakatunganga lang siya, ang kanyang bibig... nakabuka sa gulat.

"Kunin mo ang aking kamay." Sabi ni Conan. "Ang nakaraan ay nakaraan. Ngayon ay ang kasalukuyan. Hindi ka mabubuhay ng masaya kung palagi mong iisipin ang masamang nakaraan. Kailangan mong isipin ang hinaharap... maging matatag ka."

"Ngunit...paano?"

"Hindi mo ito magagawang mag-isa." Pinaalala ni Conan sa kanya habang inaabot pa rin ang kanyang kamay.

Tapos, hinawakan na ni Haibara ang kanyang inaabot na kamay sa kanya at nagpasalamat. "Maraming salamat, Kudo-kun."

"Diba ganoon naman ang magkakaibigan?" Tinanong ni Conan. "Hindi mo na kailangan pang matakot... nandirito lang ako."

Ngumiti si Haibara. "Salamat sa iyong oras... pinakinggan mo ang aking mga problema."

"Syempre naman, hindi mawawala ang iyong lungkot kung hindi mo ito pakakawalan... kung hindi mo ito sasabihin sa iba."

Sa loob ni Conan, siya'y nalulungkot sa malulungkot na pangyayari sa buhay ni Haibara noong musmos pa lamang siya, naaawa siya sa lahat ng kanyang pinagdaanan at naranasan, namulat na siya sa kasamaan ng mundo sa murang edad.

"Huwag kang matakot, Haibara." Sabi ni Conan habang nakangiti.

"Tara na." Sabi ni Conan, inaanyaya siyang pumunta sa mga _rides._

"Ah...eh...pero..."

Hindi hinintay ni Conan ang kanyang sagot at hinila siya papunta sa isang higanteng _Ferris Wheel. _Noong nakita ni Haibara ang _Ferris Wheel_, siya ay muling nalungkot ngunit noong naalala niya ang mga sinabi ni Conan sa kanya, naging matatag ang kanyang loob at siya'y naging matapang na humarap sa kasalukuyan na parang wala na siyang kinakatakutan na kahit ano.

"Gusto mo ba sumakay?" Tanong ni Conan. "Ah...eh...huwag na lang ito..." Sinabi agad-agad ni Conan noong natandaan niya ang masakit niyang kwento ukol sapagsakay niya sa _Ferris Wheel_ noon, ngunit, nagulantang siya noong pumayag si Haibara habang sinabi_. _"Oo, gusto kong sumakay diyan kasama ang ang pinakamatalik na kaibigan." Sabi niya habang pinipinlit na ngumiti.

Tumaas ang mga kilay ni Conan at tinanong. "Talaga? Sigurado ka?"

"Oo, gusto ko sumakay sa _Ferris Wheel _na iyan." Sabi muli ni Haibara na may matatag na boses.

Isang malaking ngiti ang lumabas sa mukha ni Conan. "Sige, tara na, bumili na tayo ng mga _tickets _bago humaba ang pila."

_Naiintindihan ko siya... marami siyang napagdaanan... noong bata pa siya... nakaranas siya ng sakit...ngayon, tutulungan ko siya humarap sa buhayna walang katakot-takot... at papasayahin ko siya. Hindi niya kailangan mag-alala, dahil... sa buhay...kung mahulog man siya ulit... nandirito ako para sa kanya..._

_Napakaswerte akong magkaroon ng isang napakamaunawain na kaibigan... hindi ako natatakot... ngunit nandirito palagi ang aking kaibigan... tuwing ako'y nahuhulog..._

**~Ang Nangyari Matapos Ng Kwento~**

*Nasa banyo si Haibara*

"Wow Conan-kun! Pano mo napilit si Haibara?" Ang gulat na tanong ng humahangang si Mitsuhiko.

"Kahanga-hanga naman yan!" Puri ni Genta.

"Sa totoo lang, napakatigas ng ulo niya, hindi ko maisip na posible pala na mapilit pa siya." Sinabi ni Agasa hakase.

"Noong una, ayaw talaga ni Ai-chan na sumama. Paano mo siya nakumbinse?" Mahinhin na tinanong ni Ayumi kay Conan.

Tumawa si Conan, mataas ang tingin sa sarili. "Una, mayroon siyang rason kung bakit ayaw niyang sumakay, tapos, natuklasan ko sa huli kung bakit... at matapos ko siyang mahinahon na kausapin, hindi na siya natakot pa at nawala na ang problema niya sa pagsakay." Sinabi niya muli habang ngumingiti. "Ang galing ko, no? Kailangan niyo lang maging napakamaunawain, kung alam niya na may mga kaibigan na sumusuporta at gumagabay sa kanya, magiging maayos na ang lahat."

"Pinag-uusapan niyo ba ako?" Tinanong ni Haibara na nakataas ang kilay noong lumabas siya bula sa banyo ng _Amusement Park. _

Lumunok ng malakas si Conan. "Bakit mo ako tinititigan?" Nerbyoso na tinanong ni Conan.

"Ano ang sinabi mo sa kanila tungkol sa akin, Edogawa? Hn?" Tinanong niya, ang kanyang aksyon ay para bang ilang sandali na lang ay lulusob at aatake na siya.

"Ah...eh..." Nerbyoso na tumawa si Conan.

"Edogawa..." Binalaan ni Haibara. "Ilang beses na kitang binalaan na HUWAG NA HUWAG mo akong paguusapan?"

Ang delikado na pares na mata ni Haibara ay isa-isang tumingin kina Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko at Agasa at isa-isa rin silang lumunok ng malakas.

Iisa lamang ang nagawa ni Conan at ang kanyang mga kasamahan.

Tumakbo sila.

At syempre, mabilis silang hinabol ni Haibara.

_**-Katapusan-**_

Oras na sinimulan: 11:30 am ng umaga Lunes Marso 30, 2009 

Oras na natapos: 3 pm ng hapon Lunes Marso 30, 2009 

Gaanong katagal: tatlong oras at tatlongpung minuto

**MARAMING SALAMT SA MGA BUMASA NITO! ^^ MABUHAY ANG PILIPINAS!!!~**


End file.
